Gil Bellows
|birthplace = Vancouver, British Columbia |family = Rya Kihlstedt Giovanni Bellows Ava Emanuelle Bellows |yearsactive = 1989-present }} Gil Bellows is a Canadian actor best known for his role as Billy Thomas in the legal comedy-drama series Ally McBeal. Biography Bellows was born on June 28, 1967, in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The names of his parents and why he wanted to become an actor is not known. What is known is that Bellows attended both the Magee Secondary School and the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Bellows got his first on-screen role in 1989, when he was first as Ronne in the Canadian film The First Season. Bellows got his first major role in 1994, when he was cast as Tommy Williams, a young convict imprisoned for burglary in 1965, in the cult-classic crime/drama film The Shawshank Redemption. Since then, Bellows has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Patriot, Bones, Ascension, She Has a Name, The Calling, Mad Ship, Boss, Terminal, A Night for Dying Tigers, Unthinkable, Kill the Messenger, Ally McBeal, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Bellows portrayed Jeff Joyce, the father of abduction victim Kate Joyce, in the Season Six episode "J.J.". Filmography *Between Us (2017) - Unknown Character *Blood Honey (2017) - Marvin Heath *Patriot - 10 episodes (2015-2017) - Lawrence Lacroix *ADDicted (2017) - Professor Jeff Mueller *Eyewitness - 10 episodes (2016) - Gabe Caldwell *She Has a Name (2016) - Alex *Dead Draw (2016) - Harrison *11.22.63 - 2 episodes (2016) - FBI Agent James Hosty *Life on the Line (2015) - Pok' Chop *Weepah Way for Now (2015) - John *Girl on the Edge (2015) - Jake Green *Business Ethics (2015) - Zachary Cranston *Ascension - 3 episodes (2014) - Harris Enzmann *Bones (2014) - Mason Barnes *Kill the Messenger (2014) - DEA Agent Miller *The Calling (2014) - Detective Ray Green *Falling Skies (2014) - Nick Phillips *Leading Lady (2014) - Daniel Taylor *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Lee Berman *Extraterrestrial (2014) - Sheriff Murphy *Three Days in Havana (2013) - Jack Petty *Parkland (2013) - David Powers *Delete - 2 episodes (2013) - Lieutenant General Michael Overson (Director, NSA) *Louis Cyr (2013) - Richard Kyle Fox *Mad Ship (2013) - Archie Cameron *Vegas - 3 episodes (2012) - George Grady *Boss - 2 episodes (2012) - Vacarro *House at the End of the Street (2012) - Weaver *True Justice - 4 episodes (2010-2012) - Nikoli Putin *The Samaritan (2012) - Bartender Bill *Sanctuary - 2 episodes (2011) - Caleb *Trading Christmas (2011) - Ray Johnson *The Maiden Danced to Death (2011) - Fred *Girl Walks Into a Bar (2011) - Emmit *The Year Dolly Parton Was My Mom (2011) - Phil *Neighbors (2010) - Vern *Hunt to Kill (2010) - Banks *Criminal Minds - "J.J." (2010) TV episode - Jeff Joyce *A Night for Dying Tigers (2010) - Jack *Goblin (2010) - Neil Perkins *Unthinkable (2010) - Agent Vincent *Flashforward - 3 episodes (2010) - Timothy *Smallville - 2 episodes (2010) - Maxwell Lord *Happenchance (2010) - Stan *24 (2008) - Frank Tramell *Infected (2008) - Ben Mosher *Toronto Stories (2008) - Henry *Passchendaele (2008) - Royster *The Cleaner (2008) - Mickey Efros *Black Crescent Moon (2008) - Sam *Kill Kill Faster Faster (2008) - Joe *The Promotion (2008) - Mitch *Final Days of Planet Earth (2006) - Lloyd Walker *Terminal City - 10 episodes (2005) - Ari Sampson *The Weather Man (2005) - Don *Keep Your Distance (2005) - David Dailey *A Bear Named Winnie (2004) - Colonel Barret *Pursued (2004) - Ben Keats *Childstar (2004) - Isaac *How's My Driving (2004) - Jimmy *Cooking Lessons (2004) - Professor Mocha *Zeyda and the Hitman (2004) - Jeff Klein *Karen Sisco (2004) - Special Agent Donny Pepper *EMR (2004) - Paramedic *Blind Horizon (2003) - Doctor Theodore Conway *The Twilight Zone (2003) - Major Rob Malone *Fast Food High (2003) - Dale White *1st to Die (2003) - Chris Raleigh *Second String (2002) - Dan Heller *Ally McBeal - 68 episodes (1997-2002) - Billy Thomas *The Agency - 23 episodes (2001-2002) - CIA Agent Matt Callan *Whitewash: The Clarence Brandley Story (2002) - Mike De Guerin *Mermaid Chronicles Part 1: She Creature (2001) - Miles *Night Visions (2001) - Keith Miller *Chasing Sleep (2000) - Detective Derm *Beautiful Joe (2000) - Elton *The Courage to Love (2000) - Doctor Gerard Gaultier *Ally - 13 episodes (1999) - Billy Thomas *Say You'll Be Mine (1999) - Mason *Judas Kiss (1998) - Lizard Browning *The Practice (1998) - Billy Thomas *Dinner at Fred's (1997) - Richard *The Assistant (1997) - Frank Alpine *White Lies (1997) - Punk Guy *Snow White: A Tale of Terror (1997) - Will *Un amour de sorcière (1997) - Michael *The Substance of Fire (1996) - Val Chenard *Radiant City (1996) - Bert Kramer *Silver Strand (1995) - Brian Del Piso *Black Day Blue Night (1995) - Hitchhiker Dodge *Miami Rhapsody (1995) - Matt *Love and a .45 (1994) - Watty Watts *The Shawshank Redemption (1994) - Tommy Williams *Going to Extremes - 2 episodes (1993) - Ben *Flying Blind (1992) - Gerard *Law & Order (1991) - Howard Metzler *The First Season (1989) - Ronne 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors